Waking Up in Vegas
by iamashleydawn
Summary: Bella wakes up in Vegas with no memory of the night before, in a strange man's hotel room, and wearing a wedding band. Probably done before, but whatever. Semi-fluffy. Allhuman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Haven't written a chapter story in awhile, and definitely not a Twilight story. Here's a short little prologue to set the scene for this one. It won't be very long, and not very angst-y, I think. But anyway, here ya go.

Bella stretched out, and then curled closer to the incredibly warm body lying next to her. Her arm wrapped around him and her leg went back to intertwining with his. She took a deep intake of his cologne - spicy, with a hint of musk - and her mouth turned up in delight.

Then she stopped.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she got the first look at the man lying next to her. A man that definitely wasn't with her when she left Phoenix for a week of sun, relaxation, and shameless flirting in Las Vegas.

Slowly, so as not to wake the unknown slumbering man, she extracted her arm from around his waist, and gently pulled her leg back. Sitting up she took a good look at the man lying next to her, and a quiet gasp escaped her lips.

He was gorgeous.

Not just gorgeous, he was breathtaking. Staring at his golden hair, his perfect lips, amazing cheekbones, and striking emerald green eyes made her heart skip about twenty beats.

Wait a minute. Emerald green eyes? Uh-oh.

The man slowly pushed himself up to his elbows and cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. "Is there any particular reason you are in my bed? Not that I'm complaining. I just don't generally wake up with strange women in my bed while on vacation." He thought about that for a second, "Well, at least not strange women I don't remember inviting in the first place. And definitely not fully clothed strange women."

That was the moment she realized that, yes, they were both fully clothed. "You don't know who I am?" she asked, insanely confused.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard, "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're a great girl, I just can't remember a damn thing from last night." He shrugged sheepishly.

"No, neither can I. You're not a homicidal rapist, are you?" she asked, her situation hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was in an unknown Las Vegas hotel room, no memory of the night before, with a man that she had never met before.

He laughed, "No, I'm not a homicidal rapist. Are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not either. Got another question for you then, what's your name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." His eyes perused her form, landing on her clasped hands. Then the gorgeous emerald of his eyes grew really wide and bright, "You're married?"

She glanced quickly down, talking as her eyes traveled, "No, I'm not-," she stopped, her eyes going from her hand, to his, which was bearing a similar gold band. "Apparently, we're both suddenly married."

He looked down at his hand and sighed, his head falling back on the headboard.

"Well, fuck my life."

A/N: Told ya it was short. Anyway, review, let me know J 3


	2. Oh shit

"I'll second your 'Fuck my life' and raise you a 'Jesus fucking christ." Bella practically growled, she was so confused and frustrated. No memory of the night before and a very unknown hotel room was wearing on her patience. The only good part was the fabulous sleep she had in the arms of a man who she didn't know, and was her husband, possibly.

"Honestly, just because we have rings, that doesn't prove anything," she said, getting up from the bed, double checking her decency, and walking over the messy clothes strewn about the room. "And by the way, where the hell are we? This is definitely not my room, and it doesn't even resemble my hotel." A quick glance out the window confirmed her suspicions - although the views were familiar they were not what she could see from her hotel vantage point.

"Caesar's," Edward responded calmly, which irritated her further. How could he just lay there as if her whole world wasn't falling apart? Wasn't he the 'fuck my life' guy a few minutes before?

She turned and glared at him, the famous casino making her feel very touristy in a totally overplayed way. Then again, she got drunk and married a total stranger. If she wasn't the quintessential Vegas tourist, nobody was.

"Alright, look. We can't both be clueless as to everything that happened last night. Obviously we met somewhere. Any ideas?" He simply shrugged and stood up, stretching. She may have been fully dressed, but Edward had his shirt missing. It wasn't necessarily her fault when her eyes became glued to the rippling muscles and the way a little hair happened to lead down to his waistline, almost like a really sexy siren call.

Goddamn, her possible drunken husband was hot.

Shaking herself from her sudden daze, she looked back up to his face and blushed when he was smirking at her, obviously catching her perusal. "Whatever. This cannot possibly be a mystery. Where did you start out last night?" Bella quickly glanced around the room, noting the complimentary hotel stationary and grabbed the pad and pen, sitting down at the desk.

"Look, I'm tired, hungover, and half convinced this is all a very weird dream. Let me shower and then we can solve the mystery of why the fucking hell I'm wearing a wedding band at the age of 21."

Bella's ears perked at this, information was good. "21?"

"Yeah, Sunday was my birthday. This week is a celebration of being free and legal. And by free, I mean not fucking married to a chick I've never met!" His anger at the situation was starting to show, which she appreciated and hated all at the same time. Yes, it was logical to get a little pissed off at what had happened, but he was also a virtual stranger to her, and volatile, angry men was not something she wanted on her hands.

"Okay, calm down. I get what you're saying, because hell, I'm not exactly jumping for joy in any of this." She put the pen down and smiled shyly at him, not sure how to feel. "Just go shower, we can figure out something when you're more awake and alert."

He nodded, though the anger never dissipated from his eyes, and Bella was fairly certain he was fighting the urge to flip her off, but he turned and headed towards the adjoining bathroom. Just before entering he stopped and turned back to her.

"For curiousity sake, what the hell is your name?"

She laughed a little, having forgot that tidbit. "It's Bella Swan. Now go, shower." She waved him off and he nodded once before disappearing.

Twenty minutes later he emerged, dripping wet and clad only in towel. Bella's eyes followed every movement of his body, both aroused as hell and scared to death. Fully clothed Edward she could handle, naked version was much more likely to take advantage of the situation and rape her.

However, her fears were put to rest when he sheepishly glanced at her and mumbled, "Forgot to take clothes, just give me a second." Her eyes traveled back to her paper and he disappeared once again.

Bella sighed, her timeline of the night before was not going well. She honestly couldn't remember anything after 10:30 the night before, when she was at a retro disco club that had recently opened and had been getting rave reviews. Try as she might she could not place Edward there.

Looking up, she noticed he had reappeared, thankfully fully dressed, and was making his way over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her.

"Trying to figure out my personal timeline. Last thing I can remember is being at this disco place on Walker around 10:30. Did you happen to go there?"

Edward grabbed a second sheet and stole her pen, copying her idea. "Okay, I was downstairs at the casino here for most of the afternoon, then I caught a showing of Peepshow-" she rolled her eyes and coughed lightly, "-don't judge me, it was high quality entertainment, and those girls were fucking hot. Anyway, after that I made my way to the streets, walking without any real aim, just taking in sights. I passed that club you're talking about, around 11ish." He closed his eyes in concentration, the hangover and the lack of memories making thinking extremely difficult.

She reached down beside her and grabbed her purse, which she had scrounged up in the mess while he was in the shower, hoping it would provide some clues, and produced some extra strength advil. "Here, they help. Drink lots of water with them," she said, cocking her thumb at the mini fridge.

Edward accepted them gratefully and made his way over to the fridge to get a bottle. "Okay, I went in, I do remember that. But I don't remember seeing you there or meeting up with you. I do remember this drink they had - the purple nurple or something insane like that. Fucking delicious, I had about 5 that I know of, on top of the beers I had been drinking all day." He popped his pills, chased it with some water, and looked at Bella. "What about you?"

She blushed lightly, but screwed her face up in serious concentration. Edward couldn't help the smile he got watching her. 'Dammit,' he thought to himself. 'My possible drunken wife is fucking cute.'

"I don't remember. I had a bunch of cocktails before I left the hotel, and like 4 or 5 drinks at the club that I recall." She rubbed her face, letting it rest gently against the cool metal, trying to calm her raging headache. Her stomach started growling and Edward laughed.

"Guess someone's hungry," he said, picking up the room service menu off the fridge.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I don't even remember the last time I ate. Probably supper time, around 6ish." A quick glance at the clock informed her it was almost noon now. Her stomach growled again in protest.

"Okay, I'll order something, you in the mood for something greasy?" Her face visibly greened at the word and he laughed again, "Lightweight. Fine, we'll just get a salad and some bread. Carbs soak up alcohol, right?" She shrugged, her forehead never leaving the table top. "I'll take that as an 'Okay, Edward, thanks for offering.'"

She laughed and gave him the thumbs up, her energy level draining at the mere thought of anything more strenuous.

Bella blocked out the sound of Edward speaking quietly to the room service staff and closed her eyes. She fell asleep pretty quickly, the morning having drained her.

In the dream Bella was standing in a white gown, holding a pair of slightly cool hands, and looking into deep green eyes, smiling for all the world. He was dressed in such a perfectly cut tux that she couldn't wait for the night to fall to rip it off of him. The sounds from the minister were like a poor audio track in the background, not even penetrating the fog that encompassed her and Edward's heads. She responded on autopilot, her focus never leaving his beautiful eyes. The sound of his rich, velvet voice promising to love her forever played over her system sending tiny thrills through it with every word, and she barely registered the minister pronouncing them.

The minute Edward leaned closer to kiss the bride, her eyes opened and the real Edward was standing there, smirking at her. "Hey sleepyhead," he said, pointing at the tray of room service that had apparently arrived while she was out of it.

Bella shook the dream and it's feelings away from her, because obviously the actual wedding hadn't gone anything like that. More than likely she couldn't even stand straight for half of it - Edward wasn't joking when he called her a lightweight.

They ate quietly, both still trying to process what the morning had held for them. Bella's stomach was appeased, but she still felt quite nauseous, although she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol, the news, or the dream. Possibly all three.

"Okay," Edward said, causing Bella to jump. His voice sounded overly loud in the quiet room. "We need to get serious here. Any leads, ideas, possibly starting points?"

She screwed up her face again, and then nodded, "Yeah, obviously, that disco club. It's the last place we both remember, maybe they can help us."

Edward nodded, standing up and grabbing his coat. "I was thinking the same-," he stopped, his hand producing a foreign piece of paper from the pocket. 'Turtle Dove Chapel' was emblazoned on the top, with Edward Cullen and Bella Swan written on what appeared to be a marriage certificate. He looked up at Bella.

"Or, we can go straight to the source," he said, holding up the license for her inspection.

Her eyes grew wide and a slow smile spread across her face.

A/N: So I'm fully aware this is kind of a corny story. But whatever, go with it. Reviews are mucho appreciated!


	3. Turtle Dove Chapel

Thirty minutes after they had found the certificate, Edward and Bella arrived at the little white chapel with the most hideous doves flying over the top.

"Oh dear god. I got married in this place? Boy, am I proud of me," Bella said, staring at the two gaudy doves proclaiming the chapel as the right one.

Edward groaned, "Yeah, you picked it." Bella glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "What? I don't need my memories to know that no fucking way in hell was I voluntarily picking this as my wedding chapel." She rolled her eyes and stomped away, heading for the front door. He followed, "What? It's not my fault you obviously have the taste of a fucking drug addled Paris Hilton."

"Oh, just shut the fuck up, already. We don't know who picked the chapel." Bella put her hand on the doorknob, pushing the door open a little and peeking in.

It was even worse than she had imagined.

There was pink taffeta everywhere, roses and miniature doves coated every available surface, and the wallpaper was the ugliest shade of mustard yellow with little pink rose vines crawling over it.

"I think I'm going to be fucking sick," Edward said, standing behind her with a horrified expression on his face. "I take it back - not even Paris Hilton deserves this much insult."

Bella's eyes shot to the only other door in the room as it started to open and a middle aged Chinese man emerged from it, carrying a case filled with wedding albums in the same mustard yellow. "Oh!" he squeaked, noticing his customers for the first time. "Welcome to the Turtle Doves Chapel!" Then his tiny eyes squinted and he got a better look at them, "Oh! It's Edward and Bella! Never a couple more in love have I ever seen!"

He quickly shuffled over to the receptionist's desk and dropped the case of albums. "Come, come! I have such a good present for the two of you!"

Bella glanced awkwardly at Edward, then shrugged and the two of them followed the bumbling old man through the taffeta draped archway that led to the actual chapel. What they had seen from the entryway didn't leave much room for hope, but it was dismal inside. The benches were all taffeta draped, but were thankfully white and not mustard yellow. The rose and dove vases continued in here, and the wedding arch at the front was white with pink roses and tiny doves intertwined throughout.

Edward gulped, and Bella glanced at him to notice he was biting his cheek, eyes filled with tears of mirth. She had to admire his self-restraint, this place needed a good insult lashing.

The Chinese man stopped at the backdoor and opened it, shuffling them quickly into what appeared to be an office and the most normally decorated room in the entire place.

"Look, man," Edward started when they were seated, but the man cut him off.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two again! Such a love I've never witnessed before. It was magical, you two were lost in the other." Bella smiled politely, the horrible nausea from before hitting her hard.

"You mentioned a present?"

"Yes, yes, it's here somewhere." The man started shuffling papers around, most falling off the mess that was his desk until he produced a DVD. "Here it is!" he announced triumphantly, holding it out for their inspection.

Bella sighed, her head dropping into her hands. Edward gingerly held his hand out for it, "Is this, umm, our wedding?" At the man's emphatic nod Edward followed Bella's lead with a whispered, "Son of a bitch."

The man looked confused. "You don't like your present?" he asked, looking a little sad that his big surprise wasn't being taken with excitement.

Edward looked up, trying to plaster a smile on his face, but it came out more as a grimace. "It's not that, sir. It's… well, we were really drunk last night and don't really remember."

The man laughed, "That's why we videotape." He reached forward and snatched the DVD back from Edward's hand and walked over to the tv in the room. "Here, you watch. You'll remember!"

They both glanced at the other and then the tv, each with the same feeling of dread and trepidation. It was worse than they thought. They weren't just drunk, they were gone, finished, and completely over. Bella couldn't believe she had ever actually drank that much without dying of an exploding liver. The actual wedding was pretty much what one would imagine a Vegas wedding to be, but Bella couldn't take her eyes off herself.

It was just like her dream. Sure, she was in a white tutu skirt with a pink tank top, and he was wearing a tux tee shirt with a top hat, but the Chinese guy was right: they were in love. Edward was holding her hands, she was smiling pretty drunkenly up into his eyes, and neither were really paying attention to the Chinese man up front, although one might argue that at that level of drunkenness distractions increase tenfold.

But it was different, she truly looked happy, if a little slurred, and he was glowing with how much he wanted to be there. It was an almost beautiful wedding between two people. She looked up to Edward and could tell he noticed the same thing. Bella looked back at the screen and gasped.

They were kissing.

Hotdamn. That was a kiss. They were trying to devour the skin off the other. Bella was getting hot just watching it, wondering how Edward kissed sober if that was how he kissed drunkenly. And her, she'd never kissed a man like that before - not even Jacob, her high school boyfriend. That was a purely woman's kiss, and jesus christ, they were still kissing.

"Fuck me," Edward whispered, causing Bella to realize he was shifting in his seat much the same way she was. Guess the impromptu soft porn was affecting him as well.

The movie ended then and both took a deep sigh of relief, before glancing at the other and laughing. "This is fucking ridiculous," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

The Chinese man clapped his hands, "Beautiful, just beautiful." He turned to the couple on the loveseat and smiled brightly. "There, you remember now?"

Edward went to answer in the negative, but Bella cut him off. They had learned everything they needed from this man, no reason to crush his happy couple dreams. "Thank you, yes, it's all coming back to me." They both stood and shook the man's hand.

Together, all three of them walked back through the ugly chapel to the equally as ugly entryway. "Before we go, sir, I have a question," Bella asked, looking to the case of ugly yellow photo albums. "What exactly was included in our wedding package?"

The man's eyes lit up and he smiled again, "Oh! You got a special dance, using your own wedding song. This young gentlemen has a fabulous voice - he sang the song to you." Bella glanced at Edward who hung his head, mouthing, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." She giggled and turned back to the Chinese man who was now rummaging in the receptionist's desk. "As well, you get a copy of your DVD, the tiara you wore at the wedding and a photo album documenting your special night." He straightened back up, "Rosalie didn't leave the package for you before she left. I swear, that girl only ever cares about boys and her nails. Wait here, please."

As soon as the man disappeared through the door he had come out of earlier, Bella rounded on Edward. "You can sing?"

He groaned, "Yeah, I can sing. I can also play piano and guitar. But forget you ever heard any of this, it doesn't matter. I hate doing it."

"I want to hear you sing our song, whatever that was," Bella said, ignoring him entirely.

"No, and besides, how the fuck am I supposed to sing you a song that I don't even fucking know," Edward said, annoyance making his tone clipped.

"Wind Beneath My Wings," the Chinese man said, reappearing with a pink ruffled gift bag in his hands.

Edward choked, "What!" Bella laughed at his outraged expression. It was the most cheesiest song to ever have picked, but she thought he was probably cute singing it to her. If his deep, velvet voice was any indication, his singing voice was probably heart melting magic.

"Yes, you insisted, claiming it as your favourite song. The full length DVD that you get has his performance included." Bella smiled in triumph, grabbing the gift bag from the man and thanking him profusely.

Edward, however, had other ideas. "I said it was my favourite song? It is not my favourite song! Bette Midler is not real music! I listen to real music!" Bella and the Chinese man shared a look and a laugh, and Edward huffed. "I fucking listen to real music."

"Okay, honey, you listen to real music," Bella said, condescendingly. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Again, thank you so much for everything. You've helped us out amazingly." She smiled brightly, and he waved his goodbyes.

Outside the horrid little chapel, Bella broke down in giggles, the wedding loot swinging gleefully at her side.

"What?" Edward asked, glaring at her spitefully.

"Wind Beneath My Wings? Wow, that is ridiculous." Edward growled at her and she laughed harder. "Now I know you were the one who picked this chapel!"

"Oh, just shut up. I'm fucking hungry, let's go." Bella continued to laugh at him, but followed him to the busstop.

A/N: So, more cheesy goodness hahaha. Alright off to lunch next time. Review and make me happy, please!


	4. Dinner at the Diner

Edward led them to a tiny diner on Paradise Rd, directly across the street from the Hard Rock Café. "Have you ever been there?" he asked, pointing at it.

Bella laughed, "I've been here since Monday, it's not Saturday. Of course I've been there."

He smiled, pulling out her chair for her. Off her look, he shrugged, "We're married now, I have to do married life things."

"Oh, great. Should I play the loving, doting wife who has meals cooked for her hardworking husband, or the overbearing nag when you can't remember to put the toilet seat down?" They both laughed.

"Hardworking isn't exactly the words I'd use to describe me," Edward said, picking up his menu.

Bella's ears perked at that. She didn't really know a whole lot about her new husband other than he was a Bette Midler fan and 21. "Oh? What words would you use?"

"Lazy, overbearing, and spoiled," Edward said calmly. She widened her eyes, not expecting him to talk that way about himself. "Well, those are the words my Dad would use. He's the Chief of Surgery in Seattle, Washington, where I live. I'm actually a student at the University of Washington - going into my last year this year."

She nodded, gratefully accepting the iced tea the waitress handed her. "That's cool, what are you studying?"

He sipped his Pepsi before answering, almost sheepishly, "Majoring in music studies, double minoring in psychology and English."

Bella nodded in approval, "I'm majored in English, as well." Flipping through her menu, she glanced at him, "What are you hoping to do with your life?"

Edward laughed, "This is why I'm lazy and spoiled. See, my father thinks that music studies is a ridiculous choice for a major. Psych, well, I could make an honest career out of that. Get my masters, take a couple bio and chem courses, and become a psychiatrist. That's a real job." Edward stopped long enough to inform the waitress he wanted a burger and fries, while Bella opted for the mushroom ravioli, before continuing. "But me, I want to be a musician. Remember how I can play piano?" At Bella's nod, he smiled shyly, "Well… I'm really good. So good that I actually spent last summer touring with the Seattle Classic Orchestral Company." Her eyes widened in respect and astonishment.

"So, even with that accomplishment, your Dad sees it as a make believe fantasy?" Edward nodded. "Wow, harsh."

"What about you? How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-three, I graduated from the University of Phoenix last year, and just finished my first year of my BEd at the same place. I want to teach high school English." Bella smiled at the waitress as she set the food down, and blew on a bite before tasting it. "Oh my goodness, this is delicious." The waitress smiled and nodded, before walking away.

"Teaching, that sounds awesome." Edward tried some of his fries. "So, tell me more about you? We're married, we should at least know the other person."

Bella nodded, agreeing with his sentiments. "Well, I grew up with my mother, Renee, in Phoenix, Arizona. She's kind of a scatterbrained mess - I've tried anything under the sun because she gets all these weird ideas and signs us up for a bunch of different classes. I took ballet when I was a kid, yoga, scrapbooking, knitting, quilting, you name it. I've even taking about thirty different cooking and baking classes, so I'm an excellent cook. Which is a good thing - Mom can't cook at all. She's too fuzzy to remember what she's doing." Bella laughed, and Edward smiled, hearing her talk about her family was doing all kinds of things to his heart.

"What about your father? He in the picture?"

She smiled, a little sadly, "Yeah, but I haven't seen him in five years. He lives in a little town about an three and a half hours outside of Seattle, actually. It's a deadend town called Forks, population is like my Dad and two other people, I swear. I used to spend summers there, but then we got into this huge fight over my ex and I haven't been back."

"Oh? He had problems with the ex, huh? Doesn't all fathers?" they shared a laugh. "My dad, however, had troubles with all girls. They took away from my studies, and if I wasn't making straight A's then I wasn't worthy of his time." He rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm being harsh. But that's only because this whole trip was a way to get away from him for the summer. During school I live on campus, but during the summer months I'm back in their house, and believe me, despite being a mansion there is not enough rooms to get away from my parents."

Bella coughed, "You live in a mansion?"

He laughed at her befuddled expression, "Well, yeah. The Chief of Surgery doesn't get paid chump change. And my mother was a famous Broadway actress back in the day - it's where my musical abilities come from."

"Whew…," she whistled in awe. "Wait, I thought you said this trip was for your birthday?"

"This week in Vegas is for my birthday, but I didn't go home at all this summer. I've been touring all of the US, so far I've been in New York, Miami, and after this week in Vegas is over I'm off to LA for the last leg of the journey."

"Hmm, sounds fun. I'd love to just take the summer off, go do whatever I want. It'd be the best way to just forget about the dramas of college, life, and everything." Bella finished the last bite of her ravioli and wiped her mouth with a napkin, then took her final swig of iced tea.

Jessica, their waitress, walked over to the table to get the dirty dishes. "Will you be having any dessert today?" she asked, glancing at Edward with lust filled eyes. Bella was shocked to feel a little bit of jealousy course through her.

Edward was playing up to her interest, however, and that made her even more jealous. "Yes, what are the house pies today?"

Jessica cooed a little at his voice, listing off the pie flavours with a low voice, the one Bella used when she was trying to get a guy into bed with her.

"Awesome, I'll have the butterscotch cream," Bella interjected, leaning closer to Edward across the table. Edward glanced at her and smirked, before agreeing to the same kind of pie. Jessica nodded, suddenly polite and professional, and walked away with the plates.

"So… about our current situation," Bella started, suddenly nervous.

He nodded, mimicking her position and tone. "I agree. Obviously we can't stay married, we don't know each other and live on opposite sides of the country."

"Exactly. And we didn't … do anything last night," she said, blushing a little at the memory of him in a towel, "So we should go see an annulment lawyer or something?" Bella finished on a question, looking to Edward for answers.

"I guess so, I'm sure Vegas is absolutely filled with them."

Jessica returned with their pies, and they ate in silence, Bella using her cellphone's wifi connection to look up different lawyers in the area.

After dinner, Edward paid the bill and they made their way outside with a name of a renowned annulment lawyer who was open late. Edward glanced at Bella, who had been pretty quiet for the last fifteen minutes. "Are you okay?"

Bella shook herself out of her own thoughts and laughed, "Yeah, I'm just imagining my mother's reaction to what went down on my vacation." He smiled and she rolled her eyes, "C'mon, let's go see this Jasper Hale guy."

**A/N:** Like I said, this isn't going to be a long story - maybe 10 chapters. I'm still trying to figure out how to end it. Any suggestions would be appreciated :) Please review! I need more than cplust, who still owes me a review!


	5. The Law Offices of Hale and Newton

A/N: Yeah, so I'm lazing. Whatever. I kind of got stuck on the next chapter and where I want to go with the story, since this chapter kind of put me a little off the plotline I had chosen. But whatever, it's all good now. Enjoy the update and please review! :)

Edward and Bella's bus pulled up a block from the law offices of Hale and Newton. As they were walking, Bella kept her eyes trained on the pavement, and her feet were shuffling. Edward kept glancing down at her, wondering what she was thinking, but whenever she would look back at him, he would divert his eyes quickly.

It was awkward. Really freaking awkward.

Bella didn't know what she was feeling, and she sure as hell didn't want to contemplate what Edward was feeling. They should both be jumping for joy, they were going to get some screwed up, weird pseudo wedding annulled, but she suddenly wasn't sure she wanted it to be over. After spending the day with the guy, she realized he was really cool and they seemed attracted to each other.

Obviously they couldn't stay married, they hardly knew each other and lived on opposite sides of the country. But man, he was so cute.

Her eyes slowly traveled back over to his, and she blushed when she realized he was staring at her too. They both laughed awkwardly and looked away.

They reached the building and stood staring at the pavement, rather than making any attempt to go inside. "So…," Edward began.

"So…," Bella responded, then rolled her eyes and turned toward the office. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

Walking into the lobby, Bella was taken aback by how fabulous the décor was. It was so modern and cushy. She kind of wanted to live there, or hire the decorator for her own house back in Phoenix. Ever since her mother had moved to Jacksonville with her new husband, Bella had let the place, which her mother had worked tirelessly on, go.

Edward followed silently, stopped when she did to take in the surrondings, and then led the way to the elevator on the other side.

Up on the 5th floor, they were greeted by an overly enthusiastic receptionist. "Hi!" she greeted as soon as the elevator doors pinged open. "My name is Alice, welcome to Hale and Newton. Do you have an appointment?" She asked, voice traveling a mile a minute and eyes dancing in her pixie like head.

Bella fell in love with her instantly. She had a pull about her.

"No, not exactly," Edward replied. "We sort of got really drunk last night and got married." Alice laughed, a high pitched twinkling laugh that made Bella giggle despite herself. "Anyway, we've never met each other and we really need it taken care of."

The raven haired receptionist smiled brightly, albeit a little fakely. She probably got it everyday. "No worries, Mr. Hale will be with you shortly. Just take a seat and I'll let him know you're here."

Edward walked over to the cubby with the vending machines to get a drink and Bella hung around the desk. When Alice got off the phone with the lawyer she smiled at Bella. "So, you two friends on vacation or something?"

Bella laughed, "I wish. That would make this story so much easier for my mother to swallow. But no, we met at a disco club the other night."

Alice's eyes grew wide, "Do you mean London Nights? I love that place! Such good music, and the Purple Nurples are to die for!"

"Yeah, that's what Edward was drinking all night. Anyway, we woke up next to each other in bed with absolutely no memory of how we got there, and no memory of why we had rings on our fingers. We got those back now, though."

"Oh, how did that happen?" Alice leaned forward on her elbows, totally enraptured in the story.

"Well, we found the marriage license and ended up at the chapel. They had videotaped everything for us." Edward came back over then, and Bella stole a drink of his lemonade. Alice's eyes traveled back and forth between them, her mouth curling into a smile at the way his hand accidentally brushed her thigh, and she unconsciously leaned a little closer to him.

"So, are you sure that annulment is the way to go?"

Just then the door opened and out walked a handsome, younger guy with curly blonde hair. "Alice, honey, stop trying to take my business away from me," he said laughing.

Alice just smiled at him, "Nah, I have a feeling about these two."

Jasper grinned at Edward and Bella, "She thinks she's psychic. Why I married her is beyond me." Alice rolled her eyes. "Hello there, I'm Jasper Hale. Please, follow me and we can talk about your situation."

Edward nodded, shaking his outstretched hand, before gently placing his hand on the small of Bella's back and leading the way into Jasper's office. Bella caught Alice's triumphant smirk out of the corner of her eye and blushed brightly. She had to admit that his hand did feel good on her back.

They sat in the office, and Jasper Hale came around the desk to sit behind it. "Now, please, call me Jasper. What can I help you with this evening?"

Edward launched into the story, and Bella's eyes roamed over the office. It was definitely designed by a woman, and Bella could see Alice's bubbly personality in every piece. She laughed quietly to herself, already knowing that Alice was probably the boss in their relationship, one pout and he seemed like the guy to cave easily. Alice was unbearably cute.

Jasper caught Bella's wandering eye as it made it's way back to the desk and she smiled, "Your office is wonderful. Did Alice design it?"

He laughed loudly, "Of course she did. That woman could manipulate the president into giving her complete control of the country if she so desired it."

"You seem very much in love."

"Couldn't live without her. Met her at a diner in Georgia about four years ago, married her five months later." Bella smiled, nodding. "Now, about your case. I can certainly get this annulled for you. It takes some processing time, but by the end of next week you will both be perfectly free, no strings."

Edward nodded thankfully, and Bella's heart sank a little. She shook it off and plastered a fake smile on her face though - they had known each other twelve hours that they could remember, it's not like she was expecting him to stay married to her. She just couldn't help picturing them together, he was someone she could see herself with.

"Now, all I need from the two of you is a piece of id each, and the marriage license." Edward produced his driver's license and the marriage certificate, and Bella handed him her license. "Okay, give me one second to draw up the necessary paperwork. It won't take me very long." He stood up and quickly made his way out of the office.

"So, guess this is it, then," Edward stated, sounding much more relieved than Bella felt.

"Yeah, guess it is. Man, what a weird, surreal day. Are you going to tell anyone at home?" Bella twisted in her seat to face him more fully.

"God, no. I'd rather it just be behind me. My father already thinks I'm a complete waste of space. Using his money to fund an annulment is just another indiscretion in a long list of terrible shit I've fucked up."

Bella frowned a little, but covered it quickly, "Oh. I'm probably going to tell my mother and my best friend Angela. They'll get a huge kick out of the story." Both laughed, but it quickly died off. The awkwardness from outside hadn't completely dissipated.

"Well, I'll probably tell my friend Emmett. He lives for stupid shit like this. But I won't see him until I make it home in a month anyway. Who knows, by then this might just seem like a distant memory and a really weird dream."

She was hurt by his dismissal of the day, but then realized that was ridiculous. "Yeah, I'm still not convinced it isn't," she joked back, wondering why she suddenly felt like sleeping for a week. She was so tired.

Jasper reappeared carrying a folder and they set about to signing their names to whatever needed to be signed. When they were finished, Jasper stacked them all in a neat pile and set them back inside the file folder.

"Excellent, in 3-5 business days you will both be divorced. However, Nevada law states you don't leave the state until after you're officially divorced, just in case we need more evidence from you or you need to appear in a divorce court hearing."

Edward's eyes widened, they had both been planning to leave in two days, on Sunday. "But, why would we have to go through any of that? It was a stupid, drunken mistake."

Jasper nodded, "I understand, and I'm sorry if it causes you any inconvenience. It's highly unlikely that anything like that will happen, it's only necessary when there is something wrong with the annulment papers, either with one or both parties. Like I said, it's highly unlikely anything will happen. We just ask that you stay within the states borders until you receive a call letting you know that the process has been completed and you are officially divorced."

Edward sighed, but Bella was secretly thrilled: this meant more time possibly spent with Edward. She was sure she could convince him to spend more time with her and maybe they could figure out what the spark between them meant.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. This means a lot. Please, feel free to contact us with any questions that come up," Bella said, standing up and shaking his hand.

Back out in the waiting room, Bella said goodbye to Alice as well, feeling a little heartbroken that this wonderfully enthusiastic girl lived in Nevada rather than Arizona. She was sure they could have been great friends.

Besides, Alice told her it was true, and Alice was psychic.


	6. Le Cirque

Two days later, Bella woke up in her hotel room, stretching. The sun was shining, and she imagined she could hear birds singing, rather than the busy honking and other noises of the city morning. She imagined summers at her father's house: so rainy, but the birds and wildlife came out of the forest behind his house. They sometimes just walked right up to her and she would feed them bread crumbs.

Part of her missed it, the easy nature of her father's place, but mostly she was missing her father. Hearing Edward talk about his family life made her want to call her father and make up with him, but Charlie Swan was a tough guy, and he didn't really like talking, much less about his feelings. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd say.

Shaking off her sudden downer mood, she got out of bed and padded barefoot to the bathroom, hopping into the shower. Her mind wandered over the last two days of bliss and easy flirting. Since they were already married, Bella and Edward decided to use their extra vacation time to get to know the other, so they had been going on 'dates'.

First, Edward had taken her to the paintball range, saying it was his favourite activity to do on a Saturday. Bella had never been paintballing before, but fell in love. There was a moment when Edward tripped over a stray piece of hay and they fell down together. Bella was sure he was going to lean down and kiss her, but then he hopped up and disappeared, attacking her from behind.

She lost the game because she could barely breath after being that close to Edward's mouth.

Bella's turn was Sunday, so she took Edward to a random class she found on short notice. It ended up being beading, and she couldn't help but laugh every time his tongue stuck out as he was attempting to string the bead. He had asked her why she picked that activity and she explained that it was because every Sunday before her mother had left for Jacksonville, Renee had them signed up for a class. Bella still did it, but it wasn't the same without another person to share in the laughs.

In the end, Bella made 3 bracelets and a toe ring, and Edward made a keychain, which he let Bella keep.

Today they were doing their own thing, but Bella missed him already. The easy way they laughed, the way his hand always tucked her hair behind her ear, or he would nudge her shoulder when something stupid caught his eye. The way their legs brushed the other on the subway, or the way his hair fell just so in his eye and he'd get so frustrated when he couldn't move it.

But Bella had her limits, the near kisses were driving her mad. Every time their mouths got within 2 feet of the other they both felt an electric spark. Well, she did. She was starting to wonder if he felt it too. Sure, they only had a few more days left together, but goddamit, if she didn't want him before they said goodbye. She had never done that before, met a guy on vacation and had a fling, but they were still legally married, so she figured why not take advantage of the situation.

She just really wasn't sure if he wanted to take advantage of her.

Edward woke up with the sun directly in his eyes. Cursing he threw his pillow over his head, rolling over to get more sleep. When that didn't work, he chucked the pillow across the room at the window, then conceded defeat and got out of the bed. Walking out unto the balcony, he leaned on the railing and sighed.

Man, he missed her.

The one day they had woken up together was a hungover hazed blur that he obviously didn't get to enjoy. He wanted a second chance at it, but wasn't sure where he stood with her. They were getting a divorce and saying goodbye in less than a week. Thank god he had the day away from her, he needed to clear his head from all the thoughts he was having. Having feelings for a girl you were leaving in a couple days was the worst decision ever.

Of course, clearing his upper head wasn't helping to clear what was going on below the belt. He wanted her, badly. Everytime he got within 10 feet of her, or he'd catch a whiff of her perfume or her shampoo it was like an instantaneous reaction down south. He needed to have that girl at least once or else he was fairly certain he'd spontaneously combust.

Did she want him? He wasn't sure, but he had a pretty good idea. She was pretty easy to read, and he saw her eyes follow his moves, and the way she would quickly glance at his lips and then flick her tongue over her own. It drove him wild when she did that, his resistance to her charms was shot out the window every time. The problem was, she was shy. He could tell and it was making him freeze up, because he didn't want to hurt this girl or scare her off. They obviously couldn't have a real relationship and as much as she wanted him, he wasn't sure she wanted a one time fling.

It's all he could offer her and it killed him that it couldn't be more.

On Wednesday, Edward treated Bella to a ritzy dinner at the majorly overprice Le Cirque in the Bellagio Hotel. Bella had protested every step of the way, claiming to not have an outfit for the occasion and that he shouldn't spend that much money, yadda yadda. Edward shot down everything she said by first buying her a fabulous dress and some shoes and pulling out a wallet stacked with credit cards.

"Don't worry about it," he said, laughing at her flustered appearance, "I told you, I'm rich. Chill out a little, and put the dress on." When Bella went to make another protest, Edward rolled his eyes. "Right the fuck now, Bella, our reservations are going to be given away. Do you know how fucking hard it is to get reservations at Le Cirque?" Bella shook her head and sheepishly walked to the bathroom to change.

Neither had received a phone call yet about their marriage status, so assuming they were still married, Edward had made the last minute reservations under the guise of it being their one year wedding anniversary. They didn't need to know the difference, and they had promised dessert free as a wedding present.

"So, you can't do anything like paint or play a musical instrument?" Edward asked, truly shocked.

Bella shook her head, "No, I'm not talented with any of the arts. Except one." He leaned in conspiratorally. "I'm an excellent cook," she whispered, pointing down at her plate, "I can actually make this entire meal better than the people here can."

Edward laughed, "The food is delicious here."

She nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love it, but I would have used tarragon and a little oregano and the flavour would have popped even more." He was impressed because as talented as he was in everything else he was not talented at all in the kitchen.

"I'm impressed," he said, "You should cook something sometime." He said it without thinking, as if they were two people just out on a real date. Her gaze fell to her plate and he sighed, "Okay, maybe not then. Our hotel rooms don't exactly come equipped with a full blown kitchen in them." She nodded, still silent, and he took a big breath of air.

"Maybe it's time we talked about what's going on between us, then?"

Bella's gaze snapped back to his and it was her turn to take a big breath of air. "Maybe it is. But what exactly is going on between us?"

Edward put his fork down and leaned closer to her across the table, "Can I be blunt, Bella?" At her tentative nod, he reached a hand up to stroke her face. "I want you." She gasped and he smirked, his thumb never leaving her cheek. "I want you like I've never wanted anyone. Everything about you draws me in, your hair, your smile, fuck, even your smell. I want to get to know everything about you, but I know that we only have a couple more days." Edward stood up, walking around the table and taking her hand, "Dance with me," he whispered, pointing towards the mostly unoccupied dance floor.

Bella's eyes grew wide, "I uh…don't exactly dance." He laughed, and pulled her up so she was standing flush against him. "Well…maybe one dance."

Hand still clasped in Edward's, she followed him out to the dance floor. He spun her around and then pulled her in close, nose automatically burying in her hair. Her head fit perfectly on his shoulder and they both sighed. It was the furthest they'd come and the drunken kiss they couldn't remember ran through both of their minds.

Slowly spinning them, Bella realized Edward was humming along to the music and she smiled. Pulling back a little, Bella said, "Will you sing something for me sometime? Something I'm going to remember?" He nodded.

Bella went to put her head back in its previous location, but he stopped her with a hand on her chin. Staring into her eyes for a second, he waited for her to make the first move. Bella closed her eyes and leaned in, lips meeting in a kiss.

She was thrown for a loop and her senses were on overload. The feel of his lips finally on hers made her whole body melt into his and she was fairly certain she wouldn't know her own name if asked. Edward's arms tightened around her and her hand weaved itself in his hair, pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss. His tongue ran along the length of her top lip, and she opened up eagerly, her tongue snaking out to meet his.

Eventually they both broke for air, and his forehead rested against hers. "Well… fuck," he whispered into her lips, panting slightly.

Bella smirked, pulling away a bit. "Well, Mr. Cullen, want to get out of here?" His eyes lit up, and his hand clamped around hers, pulling her back towards their table to pay the bill.

"More than you can possibly imagine."

A/N: More sugary sweet goodness. Leave me reviews :)


	7. Dessert

A/N - HOLY SHIT! I think I must have died, because I haven't written anything in like three years but today I just got the bug and decided I wanted to update this story. There is only like 2-3 more chapters here, but as was my problem three years ago - I'm still not sure how I want to end it. But this scene doesn't take much thought to write, so you get the lemon for now. I promise not to disappear for three years again while I think of a way to end this. Any suggestions from you guys would be appreciated!

Edward clasped her hand the entire way back to his hotel, which thankfully wasn't very far so they could walk it in less time then it would take to hail a cab. Every few seconds he would stop, spin her around, and press his lips just a little more firmly to hers, so that by the time they reached the lobby of Ceasar's Palace, Bella was gasping for air and hardly able to contain need growing between her legs. She was practically salivating at the thought of what he could do - his kisses were enough to make her melt, what other tricks did he have?

Edward, for his part, was just barely keeping it together. The idea of her pinned underneath him, moving on top of him, on her knees, it was all too much and he could hardly focus on putting one foot in front of the other to walk like a normal human. His erection was certainly starting to be a problem too - he figured everyone they passed could see the tent in his pants at this point, but he was too strung out on the taste of her lips to even give his modesty a second thought.

The elevator took forever, but when it finally arrived it was mercifully empty. Edward dragged Bella in, pressed the button for his floor, and then shoved her up against the wall. He couldn't wait another moment, and there was something about elevators that drove him crazy. The handrail along the walls was just large enough that he picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth fusing to his in one fluid motion.

He roughly tangled his fingers in her hair, the pain/pleasure combination shooting straight to her core, and causing a tingle to ripple her entire body. Edward grinned against her mouth and then devoured her lips.

"God, Bella you taste good," he breathed, just as the door pinged to signal the arrival of his floor. Rather than letting her walk, he grabbed her ass and kept her pinned in place, carrying her to his door. Bella's mouth travelled down his cheek to his neck and she started biting and then licking the sensitive part just below his ear. Edward groaned, pinning her against the wall beside his door and quickly searching through his pockets for his key card.

With the door finally unlocked, Edward wasted no time in marching straight to the bed and throwing Bella on top, quickly following with his own body. Pressing himself against her centre, she moaned and swivelled her hips to try and relieve the pressure, while her hands moved to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it upwards. Edward quickly sat back and discarded of his shirt, not even bothering with the buttons. His hands flew to his belt and which joined his shirt on the floor in no time.

Bella wiggled underneath him, not able to shimmy out of the dress because she couldn't reach the zipper in the back. Edward grinned, "Let me," before flipping her over and oh-so-deliciously lowering the zipper for her. His tongue traced the path his fingers were exposing and Bella shivered. The feeling caused him to grin wider and his teeth re-traced the path his tongue had just taken before he finally let her stand so he could pull the dress off her completely.

The dress, which she had chosen to wear without a bra, never looked as good on her as it did on the floor and Edward was salivating just staring at her clad in the tiniest pair of lace panties he had ever seen. Bella smirked at his obvious appreciation, and rather than try to hide her nakedness, let her gaze travel his naked torso to rest on his pants which were unbuttoned but still slung low on his hips.

"Feeling a little unfair here. I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she challenged, staring directly at the hair visible above his underwear. Edward's mouth quirked into a half-grin and he pushed his pants off. "Not good enough, Mister. I want to see it all."

He stalked over to her, and she backed up until her back was against the wall, then he ducked his head and kissed a trail down her neck, across each breast, until he was kneeling in front of her. Looking straight up at her, his thumbs hooked into either side of her underwear and he dragged them off. Bella's breath caught in her throat and was exhaled quite forcibly as his tongue darted out to lick the wetness from her slit.

"JESUS!"

Smirking, he lifted one of her legs and slung it over her shoulder so he would have complete access to his meal - after all they had skipped dessert for this. Taking his time, he savoured the way she quivered and moaned against him, begging him to quit teasing. But he wasn't ready to make her cum yet, he wanted her nice and ready for when he fucked her.

Bella glared down at him, the sensations of his tongue circling everywhere but where she needed it most was making her angry - in the best way possible. "Edward Cullen, I swear to god, please… oh, please…" her words trailed off into a breathy whisper as his tongue finally flicked against her most sensitive spot and her hips jerked into his face.

He moved away from her, causing her eyes to snap to his in indignation. "Just hold on, tasty girl, you'll get your release. But I'm going to fuck it out of you." Bella's body twitched at the thought. She could see the bulge in his underwear and it looked big. She could hardly wait.

Edward led her over to the bed and laid her down, before backing up a step and taking his underwear off. Bella gasped and a shit-eating grin split her face. Oh, this was going to feel so damn good, she thought, staring at what could only be described as the best present in the world.

Grabbing a condom from his pants pocket, Edward rolled it on before climbing back in the bed and re-settling between her legs. "I know we just met and all," he whispered to her, "but this is quickly becoming my favourite fucking place in the world." Bella giggled, which turned into a gasp as Edward pressed the tip up against her.

"Oh, god, Edward. Please."

He smirked and agonizingly slowly - they both had to become accustomed to the size - he entered her. When he was buried completely they both let a breath escape and realized at the same time that he was a perfect fit.

"Jesus, Bella, you feel good."

"Fuck, Edward, you're so snug."

He started moving, slowly at first to let her get used to it, but at her insistence, quickly picking up speed until he was doing exactly what he promised - fucking her release out of her. Bella could feel herself at the edge, and then Edward swivelled his hips so the hipbone nudged her spot and she lost it.

"Edward!"

Hearing her call out his name, and feeling her walls clamped down around him, Edward quickly followed into the most mind-numbing release he'd ever felt.

Collapsing on top of Bella, Edward rolled them so she was curled up next to him. He discarded the used condom and then wrapped her in his arms, tugging the blanket up around them.

They both fell asleep with the same thought on their minds:

"Goddammit."

A/N - So there you have it, an update three years in the making. Hope you enjoyed that little hot and heavy scene. I always feel self-conscious writing lemons so I hope it lived up to expectations.

Leave me some love


End file.
